The Bonding
by wastedaddiction
Summary: Almost 2 years after Kuma had forced himself on Ookami-san, the bear is still hooked on him. Kuma deserately tries to win his affection while the bewildered wolf tries to understand why he's so drawn to him. Meanwhile, a strange fever overtakes Ookami.


All characters belong to Takanaga Hinako. I don't own them. But if I did, there would be a lot more sex. So I'm just going to pretend I do by writing these stories.

IMPORTANTE! Please read!  
First off, sorry for being kinda invisible for a while. You know the old excuses. School. No rest for the wicked. Such and such. But I did have a little time recently to write. I've updated a bunch of stuff. _But_...and here is the big news...I'm moving web sites.

Dont get me wrong-I love it here-but I want something...I dont know...more personal. Somewhere where I can share my other writings. More likely than not, it'll be Deviantart. Or possibly Livejournal. I havent decided yet (do you guys use deviantart more or livejournal?) but, yeah. That does mean that I wont be updating here anymore. I mean, I might. But I also might-out of the blue-take everything but one story down and redirect you somewhere else. I'll let you guys know which one I choose, my user name, and when I plan to post on my profile. But for right now...

I wouldn't call this a preview. Its more like...a trailer. Its based on the AU story, Aru Hi, Mori no Naka (did I spell that right?)

Basically, in case you havent read it (do so. right now. dont even read this. STOP READING THIS) its about Morinaga (Kuma-bear) falling for and saving Souichi (Ookami-san-wolf) and things get...rapey. Dont worry, he doesnt get away with it in this one either. But this isn't the full story. I'll post that when I choose a site. Let me know if its confusing ._.

Enjoy, comment if ya want.

* * *

Souichi's eyes widened in shock. His face somehow turned redder than it already was.

"I'm a male. I don't _go _into heat."

Isogai casually picked a vine off of his antlers and chucked it over his shoulder. "I said it was _'like_ going into heat', not the actual thing."

The wolf regarded the buck with skepticism, considering telling him to piss off. Or maybe he would get his ass up off the riverbank and kill him. It would feed his family for a long time. But Isogai seemed to know a lot more about what was going on with his body then he did. And his little brother might be upset if he killed his friend.

"Deer have something similar, right? Like heat for males?" He turned his head, too embarrassed to look him the eye.

The buck shrugged. "I guess. In the spring, it's the_ guys_ who look for the _girls_. But we fight over who gets the rights to…you know." His eyebrows shot up suggestively.

"But it's not like that for wolves," Souichi pointed out. "I shouldn't be feeling like this. Like…"

Souichi felt like he was on fire. Like his heart would find a way to escape his chest. His mouth been watering at that elusive scent but was now bone-dry. He was dying to sink his teeth into something and his hands were balled into fist. And the worst part of all was the longing. It was past arousal. It was past lust. He wanted something he couldn't really put his finger on, and he wanted it badly. It was like not knowing where his home was or forgetting how to kill. It was this terrible feeling of being unprotected, unsure, and misplaced. He hated it.

"Why is this happening?" Souichi growled in frustration, letting his ears lay flat against his head and his tail lie limply beside him.

"My best guess?" Isogai shrugged again. "You've reached your sexual peak and haven't found a mate yet. Your body can tell that you haven't Bonded with anyone and its warning you to do it soon." The buck sat down on the ground next to Souichi. "

"You're twenty…eight?"

"Twenty-five."

"Yep! Just as I thought. Not only are you at the age where most wolves start to have kids but it's also Spring," he inhaled deeply, "the season of love."

The wolf scoffed. "So you're saying that I'm just horny?"

Isogai laughed. "That would be simple, wouldn't it? Tell me, have you ever felt_ this_ aroused just because of the season? There is some_thing _or some_one _that is getting you this way. Your body is reacting to a stimulant."

"Huh?"

The buck leaned forward. "For example, last year, I found this really hot girl by a bush of honeysuckles. Pretty eyes, freckles, and a really nice…tail. We were in the middle of mating season and there was no competition for her in the area, so we did it."

Souichi's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Now, every time I smell honeysuckle I think of her and get turned on. Get it?"

Souichi sat up, disgusted. "Don't tell me about your sex life!"

"She was the prettiest girl I've ever mated with." Isogai let out a forlorn sigh.

"Aah! Stop it!"

"My point is it's Spring, your old enough to have pups, but you haven't Bonded yet, so your body is reacting to something you might associate with sexuality in order for you to find a mate . You just have to find out what your stimulant is and avoid it the rest of the season. You can surpass the instinct to mate if you try. "

The wolf considered this, leaning back on his elbows. His stimulant? It was that delicious smell—mint and berries, water and hay. It was musky, sweet, and perfect. But—

"But I don't know where its—" Souichi stopped short.

Isogai was gone.

Damn those silent deer. He was about to call out when Kuma came charging through the bushes.

"Ookami-san!" He panted. His face was covered in red dots and his clothes were caked in mud. "I found you! Sheesh, I looked everywhere."

"I was right where you left me," he scoffed "Where did you go?"  
Kuma was still panting as he held out his hand, offering the wolf some oddly shaped purple berries. "I got these," he announced proudly. "For—for your fever."

Souichi took one as Kuma slid to the ground and sniffed it before turning his head.  
"Gross! It smells like meat left in the sun too long."

Kuma sighed. "Ookami-san, please take it. It really does help the fever. Plus, they're very hard to find. They only grow in patches on certain trees. The only patch I found had a hive on it. I got stung by bees and fell in a puddle trying to escape." He pointed to his face in emphasis. "Don't tell me my troubles were for nothing."

Having pity on him, Souichi took a berry and popped it into his mouth, grimacing as he did so. It tasted worse than it smelled, if that were possible.

"Take another, just to be sure."

"Bleh!"

"Please? I don't want you to feel sick." Kuma held the berries closer.

Suddenly, the soft wind that accompanied the water shift slightly. It was just enough to bring in new scents. But only one mattered. It was of mint and berries and water and hay. It was musky and sweet and perfect.

And it was coming from Kuma.


End file.
